Beauty from Pain
by Jack's Babi
Summary: The pain that Pansy Parkinson goes through, when Draco breaks up with her. Songfic. Slight Pansy Ron. ENJOY


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters._POUTS. _

AN:This story is dedicated to anybody who has this happened to them, know that all the pain that is there will pass and you'll be a better, stronger person from it. There will be beauty from pain. Please review and be nice, this is my baby.

_  
The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night_

3 years…3 bloody fucking years together just thrown down the drain like that. I loved and worshipped him for so long. He was my everything. He was the air I breathed, my light in the darkness. He's the only one who knows that I'm afraid of the dark. Yep, there I said it, Pansy Parkinson is afraid of the dark. Slytherin's Ice Queen afraid of the dark like some simpering two-year-old Hufflepuff. He's gone now though. Left me for that Greengrass bitch said 'I was not enough, that I wasn't fulfilling his needs.' Oh, his needs were being filled just not by me; never once in all five years did I cheat on him. He was my first, my only.

And then the darkness surrounds me 

I found him canoodling with Greengrass in the Astronomy tower, when I went back to get a book that I had forgotten. I have always suspected him of cheating but I have never actually caught him in the act till that night. I didn't confront him until the following morning in the Great Hall, so the whole school could see what a right bastard he is. The confrontation left the school in shock of knowing that Slytherin's royal couple had called it quits, me with a feeling of emptiness, and him with a nice shiner.

_I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I died_

Emptiness. I feel nothing; I'm like a walking corpse, dead inside except the body is still functioning. Just an empty shell of my former self. Haven't showered, eaten, or slept since.

I look like death rolled over thrice.

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

I keep thinking any moment now I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare, He'll take me into those wonderful arms of his and tell me it was just a stupid dream. If only….

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

We were supposed to marry after graduation, live happily ever after, like in all those muggle fairy tales. Now all my dreams have been dashed and I can feel my heart freezing up once again becoming colder then winter itself.

I feel like I'm slipping away 

I know I'm slipping, falling into an abyss of **pain**.

**After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain**

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day_

The pain I'm feeling is all consuming, I feel as if somebody has a clamp on my heart and is squeezing till it pops. Right now I'm barely getting through each day, I'm going through the motions. People are starting to notice. Even McGonagall is giving me pitying looks.

_When life before is only a memory_

A memory is all I have left. I was shuffling through all my stuff that he had given me when I came across a picture of us. We looked so happy, I remember, it was the first time Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor since Potter had arrived. What glorious day that was. Rip.

I wonder why God lets me walk through this place 

I haven't teased any body since that day, maybe this how the powers have decided to punish me for all I have done wrong. Hell can't be much worse.

_And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday_

Why us? I kept asking myself out of all the couples at Hogwarts, why did we have to be the couple that breaks up. I just want to understand, maybe one day I will.

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

I've always prided myself in making myself look immaculate, but as I look in the mirror I see chaos. My hair is tangled mess, the bags under my eyes are from weeks without sleep, and I smell odious. If one wanted to they could count every one of my ribs. Mother would keel over if she saw me like this. He seems so unaffected by the breakup; to be truthful he's doing even better. Arsewipe. As I think more and more of how he seems unaffected, I get angrier. How dare he remain unfazed by this whole? Well I'll show him that bloody wanker. That's right, this bitch is back and better then ever. I'll make him sorry that he ever even thought of leaving me. Maybe then the **pain** will start to subside.

**After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain**

"Parkinson"

"If you're hear to taunt and laugh at me please do it quickly then be on your way"

"No" I turn my head from gazing at the lake to fix Weasley with a glare. "I'm not here to taunt you, I just wanted to see if you were o.k." He's looking at me with sympathy in his eyes; I feel my mouth turn into a sneer.

"Listen closely Weasley I don't need your sympathy or anybody else's for that matter, so sod off" I yell at him, and then turn back around. I wait to hear him walk of but instead he shuffles forward, out of the corner of my eye I see him sit next to me. "Do you have a death wish"?

"He's an idiot for breaking up with you"

I give him an inquisitive look, but don't say anything.

"Malfoy has no idea what he's giving up, he's giving up a girl who for the past three years has remained steadfast by his side, never once straying. A girl who is witty, funny, and honest, if not brutally so." He turns looking me in the eye. "She is also the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Malfoy doesn't deserve you, he never has. Pansy Parkinson you are beautiful person and I know that you will survive this. You will come out the victor. I promise"

He smiles at me, then gets up and slowly makes his way back to the castle.

_Here I am at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise  
There will be a dawn_

I'm so shocked I just stare, I feel a small smile creep it's way onto my face for the first time in weeks. I get up and run after him.

"Weasley" He turns around, I stretch up, peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Ron"

"Your welcome, Pansy"

**After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain**

**You will bring beauty from my pain. **


End file.
